


don’t ask me for a miracle

by JujYFru1T



Series: RPF, originalfic, & fanvids [11]
Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: CHVRCHES - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Originally Posted on Youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: A tribute to Kan Gao's To the Moon series. Featuring “Miracle” by CHVRCHES.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Series: RPF, originalfic, & fanvids [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835380
Kudos: 2





	don’t ask me for a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this vid had been percolating since the IF trailer came out. I never knew exactly what I was trying to do and yet I'm pleased with the result.  
> Spoilery, I guess, although without context it probably makes no sense.
> 
> also: Even though this is a video, I wanted to make it part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
